


Paper Anniversary

by MollysChambers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A gift for my wife who loves me almost as much as she loves Lena Luthor, Anniversary present, Doin' it across Japan, F/F, Food porn without plot, Honeymoon, piles of fluff, piles of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollysChambers/pseuds/MollysChambers
Summary: Kara and Lena go on a belated honeymoon to Japan. Fun and smut ensue. This is my first fic and it is a gift for my wife on our first anniversary. We met in Asia and now live in a dumpster filled with Supergirl memes.





	1. Foreplane

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on my phone 3 months ago with the best/worst intentions of making my wife laugh and then smooch me on our anniversary. Not only is it not finished, but it is also late. I suck but I hope you enjoy it.

“Why is it impossible to get a decent bowl of ramen in this city?”

“Stop it! I know what you’re doing!”

“Oh? And what am I doing?”

“Lena, the gang at the DEO has started calling you Scott Pruitt because of all the private flights you’ve chartered on this government aircraft”

Lena looks up from her phone, eyebrows still furrowed in frustration after glaring through pages of unworthy restaurants.

“It wasn’t me who insisted we go to Fez last week to try b’stilla, Kara! Tell Winn to stop being dramatic- he knows you’re the garbage disposal in this relationship.” Her face relaxes as she turns to face Kara, who is sitting at the other end of their couch.

“It’s a dessert meat dumpling, Lena! And if I’m the garbage disposal you should’ve known that I’d take a book called ‘1,000 Foods to Eat Before You Die’ literally.”  
Kara is gesticulating wildly in fake anger, but neither of them is able to hold in their laughter much longer. Lena lifts herself away from the arm of the couch she’d been glued to and flops onto Kara’s legs.

“Ughhh just fly me to Japan before I divorce you!”

“Now who’s dramatic?”

“Double divorced” 

“How come you never fly me anywhere? Doesn’t anyone think it’s suspicious that billionaire Lena Luther’s doting and precious wife Kara Danvers has NEVER been on her very fancy, very private jet? The conspiracies write themselves.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t anticipate my noodle needs. And I tried to plan a trip for us...” Lena’s gaze turns to her left hand, where her thumb is worrying at a platinum band on the third finger. “Oh, it was about a year ago... it was after a very important life event... for some reason I remember expecting some very fancy champagne in some very fancy hotels....lots of vigorous love making”

Kara playfully shoves at her wife, who is still draped across her lap, “Lena! We couldn’t go on a honeymoon when Sam was going full world killer!”

“Obviously Kara! But I was expecting a postponement, not a cancellation! And now it’s almost our anniversary! I knew when we got together that Supergirl was a full time job, but now all the low level criminals have basically turned tail, all the Fort Rozz bad guys have been scooped up, and meanwhile National City is flush with crime fighters.” Lena had rolled over on Kara’s lap to hold her hands out and count on her fingers, “J’onn parades around as you half the time. Sam has her shit together and a much less scary costume. James is still insisting on being Guardian. Hell, even Alex has a super suit now. At this rate I’m expecting The Tick and Arthur to show up.”

“I haven’t heard of them...”

It’s Lena’s turn to gesticulate. “The point is- it’s time we went on our goddamn honeymoon!”

Kara laughs and cranes her neck down to plant a kiss on Lena’s forehead. “Fine, but we’re taking the jet.”

—-

Kara sips nervously at the glass of champagne. She knows, logically, that a) the alcohol has no physiological effect on her and b) if anything were to happen that she and Lena would be off the plane faster than a speeding bullet. But she also knows there’s a lot to be said for the placebo effect and the importance of solidarity with her aviophobic wife, who is now happily uncorking a second bottle.

“Private jettt! Honeymooon! Love my wiiife! Love my liiiife!” Lena croons and gives a little shimmy as she moves to top off their glasses. “I knew it would happen eventually, but I’m still so fucking happy it’s happening now! In nine more hours we’ll be in Tokyo! And it’s an actual vacation instead of 45 minutes of cramming potstickers in our faces!”  
She slides closer to Kara along the couch, which Kara realizes is the private jet twin of the one in their home, and clinks their glasses together “I’m so excited to share Japan with you, I’ve got loads of favorite spots from business trips. Although, I’m looking forward to making some more romantic memories than karaoke with c-suite of Mitsubishi.”

“Y’know... I put the Kara in karaoke” Kara waggles her eyebrows to earn a chuckle of appreciation for the corny joke. “But I’m so excited too, Lena. It’s crazy, I feel like I am honestly experiencing a vacation for the first time in my life. Before I was Supergirl I was just so vigilant about keeping a low profile that I could never relax and then after, well you know how crazy it gets. I’m so happy you stuck with me. Although, now I can’t stop thinking about my odds against Godzilla.”

Lena belts out a laugh, “Honestly, babe, if there’s anything we’ve learned from decades of Japanese pop culture it’s that they have plenty of ways of dealing with giant monsters that don’t involve Supergirl. Japan should literally be the most relaxing place in the world for you.”

Kara laughs and sets her champagne flute down to lean back into the plush seat. It really is like Lena cloned their couch. Kara considers asking Alex to drop by the penthouse and make sure Lena hadn’t paid someone to move their living room onto the jet. 

“I’m feeling more relaxed already. How could you prefer Air Kara to this?” Her eyes close but snap open again when she feels Lena’s fingers dance across her thigh.

“Well a jet is not nearly as fast or grope-able”

Kara looks into Lena’s eyes, a smirk dancing around her lips “All this time I’ve been too busy making sure I don’t kill you to even appreciate the groping!”

“Touché.” Lena looks forward as she takes a sip from her glass. “I’m happy you’re relaxed, but don’t go to sleep on me.” Kara pouts at Lena. “It’s just, I’ve always felt the best way to avoid jet lag is to stay awake for the whole flight, and then finally pass out at bedtime local time after landing.” She turns back towards Kara and leans in to hum into her ear, “and I’d ... appreciate it ... if you could help keep me up until we get there.” She presses a kiss into Kara’s neck, where smooth skin starts to disappear into soft blonde hair. 

Kara blushes. “It would be my pleasure”

Lena is straddling Kara’s lap before the sentence is over and peppering more kisses along her neck and up to her jaw before their lips finally meet around the last word. Kara’s hands instinctively grip and knead at Lena’s hips. It’s a familiar position on a familiar couch and soon it’s followed by the familiar sound of Lena moaning around their kisses. A chill pours down Kara’s spine.

“Wet” she struggles to say into Lena’s persistent mouth.

“You know I am, baby”

“No, Lena, your flipping wine glass!” Kara pulls Lena close and leaps to her feet as Lena drops the glass she’d forgotten about onto the already saturated couch cushion.

“Ah fuck, guess we’ll have to use the bed then” Lena’s legs wrap tighter around Kara. “C’mon, X-ray, you can guess the way.”

A door marked ‘private’ opens to a private room on a private jet and Kara is beyond suspicious when she sees the bed that lies in the center of it.

“Lena” she whispers into her wife’s collarbone, “did you bring our actual furniture onto your plane?”

“I’m a creature of comfort. And do you have any idea how long it takes to make furniture that’s Kryptonian proof, Kara? Now take me to bed or lose me forever”

Kara shakes her head and tosses her smiling wife onto the bed. Lena slides her shirt over her head and throws it as Kara lets her own wine soaked shirt drop to the floor. She crawls onto the bed and over Lena, interlocking their clothed legs and planting one hand firmly in the pillows on either side of Lena’s head. “So impatient. And we still have eight hours to go.”

Kara presses her lips to Lena’s and feels them part. Her teeth graze Lena’s lower lip and she feels the hips below her begin to cant up. Lena opens her mouth more to deepen the kiss, her lips are sensitive and she feels heat pool between her thighs as Kara’s tongue enters her mouth. She gasps when Kara’s firm thigh finally makes contact with the seam of her jeans and can’t control the jerk of her hips seeking more pressure. Kara relents to slow grind, her left thigh producing enough friction to set Lena’s sternum ablaze. Kara moves to kiss the flush rising from Lena’s chest before using her mouth to drag the cup of Lena’s bra down and latch on to a stiff pink nipple. Five fingers comb through her hair and five more clutch at her arm. 

“Oh fuck, Kara”

___

An hour later, Kara returns from the bathroom, drying her hands on a familiar towel and climbs into bed behind her sleeping wife and whispering, “Private jettttt, honeymoooon, love my wiiiife, love my liiiiife!”


	2. Tokyo Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this work of fiction, ramen street is an actual street and not a hallway in a train station because dreams. Also, enjoy the smut!

“No, we’re not going to Disney. We have Disney in America. We’re doing something much much better.”

Kara looks up from the photo booth screen, where she had managed to draw exaggerated lipstick across the photo of Lena and add the caption “GIRLSLOVE” across their bodies. “You know, I’m okay with it because, honestly, even the convenience stores here feel like a theme park” she turns around to gasp as the timer buzzes and her incomplete masterpiece is printed out in a series of stamp sized stickers.

“We haven’t even gotten to Harajuku yet- you’ll master purikura there for sure. And probably see a couple of characters. Assuming you’re okay with Alice in wonderland?”  
____

They had started the morning in the tsukiji fish market, where Kara’s mind was blown by the actual size of a tuna and several sushi chefs’ minds were blown by the petite blonde’s ability to house the mountains of rice and fish that made up each vendors’ chirashi bowls. Lena followed her from stall to stall chastely sampling a slice or two of the chef’s recommendation and discretely checking her phone.

They made it back into the center of the city to take in Meiji Park, and upon exiting it Kara’s eyes were immediately drawn to a 6 story arcade that was every bit of color and noise and flashing light that the tranquility of the urban forest was not. It was after a few rousing rounds of a drumming game and a stern word from Lena about being gentle even when we’re excited during another game that revolved around flipping a mechanical table that they made their way to a floor that was entirely filled with different photo booths. Each promised different themes and make up effects to apply to the adorable printed stickers and Kara’s fingers itched to decorate her planner thoroughly with technicolor selfies. It was after their third photo booth that Lena relinquished her touch up stylus to focus on her phone. Giving a fist pump of self congratulations as Kara struggled to parse out the instructions for decorating their photos.

“Yes! Got ‘em!”  
____

Kara is overstimulated

Lena’s efforts had brought them to the front of a line in a lobby of a building that made Kara feel like she was inside a pinball machine. Flashing lights, bright colors, techno beats and laser sounds ricocheted around mirrored surfaces. It was the arcade from that afternoon on ecstasy.

And she’s annoyed that Lena won’t tell her what they are actually lined up for. A loud crashing sound finally throws Kara into a tail spin. She turns to Lena, “What is going on here!?” She yells over the noise.

Lena looks over her shoulder and erupts into a smile. A giant yellow robot emerges from the wall. Kara’s fists rise instinctively until she feels Lena’s hand settle on her shoulder. Kara then realizes that the robot is being piloted by a woman in disco ball lingerie.

“We’re at Robot Restaurant” Lena shouts over the increasing din of mechanical sounds and J-pop.

The wall in front of them recedes and they are hearded into a glittery ballroom with neon chandeliers and plush, red arm chairs surrounding low glass tables.

Lena pulls Kara to a set of chairs behind a velvet rope and whispers in her ear, “I thought this was the perfect place to get you into full vacation mode. All the monsters and robots here are for your entertainment. And if that’s not enough, well they might have some not-strictly-human intoxicants in the VIP bar as well. Don’t get too relaxed though, because I have one hell of a late night dinner planned for us.”

After a few cocktails they are ushered into the small indoor arena and wait for the show to begin.  
____

The show is insane. A series of short plays between giant mechanical beasts. Dinosaur robot versus dinosaur robot. A giant robot shark. A giant robot spider. Knockoff Transformers and Gundams dancing to electronic music. All piloted by scantily clad women.

Kara cannot stop laughing. She horks a mouthful of Aldebaran Rum highball right out of her nose during a skit when a Japanese version of Supergirl in a glittery costume uses heat vision (in a very clever use of fog machines and lasers) to vanquish a robot Godzilla and Kara realizes that she is more relaxed than she remembers being in a long time.

After the show Lena rushes them into a cab and directs the driver in what Kara assumes is flawless Japanese. Everything about Lena is flawless, after all, she thinks to herself. Also, she realizes she’s a little drunk. Also, she realizes she understood a little of what Lena just said.

“RAMEN STREET? THERE’S A WHOLE STREET OF RAMEN?”  
____

They went to 7 ramen-yas before returning to the hotel. Lena had one bowl at the first one and watched Kara for the next five before agreeing to “Lady and the Tramp” the seventh and final one with her giddy wife.

Smooching around noodles led to more greasy lipped smooches on the train and along the sidewalk back to their hotel. Lena’s shirt is off the second the door closes behind them and Kara, still burning off the last of the alien alcohol and 40,000 calories of soup she just consumed, is agog at the sight of her wife’s pale chest in a low cut black bra.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Lena says with a smirk as she pulls Kara closer to her.

Kara snaps out of it to giggle at Lena, “Those would be some tasteful noods.”

“You’re the worst” Lena replies as she starts pulling at the belt around Kara’s waist.

The gesture never fails to ignite Kara. She wants to use her superspeed to have them naked and tangling in the sheets but knows that sometimes taking things at a more human pace makes it that much sweeter. She drags her hands up along either side of Lena’s waist, relishing the changing planes from the curve of her hip in and then out along her ribs finally pulling her hands in to cup the swell of her breasts.

Lena pulls the belt through the loops of Kara’s pants and allows it to fall to the floor. She untucks Kara’s shirt and presses her lips to her wife’s neck as she starts unbuttoning it. She reaches the top button and pushes the shirt off of Kara’s shoulders, chasing the collar with a small bite that makes Kara gasp.  
Then she walks away. A small lead box is opened to reveal a soft green light before Lena carries herself to the bed, undresses, and beckons her wife to come hither.

As Kara feels her power begin to drain, the last of her superspeed is used in the harried removal of her remaining clothing. They crash together and onto the bed and Kara feels the need between her legs throb when she feels Lena push her shoulders back onto the mattress and Lena over her to continue kissing her neck and collarbone. Lena kisses down her torso, taking a moment to lavish each nipple with attention from her tongue, lips, and teeth before making her way down to Kara’s hips and planting a kiss in the blonde hair there.

“Wait!” Kara cries out as her hips give a small thrust.

Lena’s head snaps up and she looks at her with confusion.

“No! It’s just - Can you turn around?” Kara blushes, “I want to touch you too.”

Lena smiles and lifts herself back up to plant a kiss on Kara, “Of course, love.”

She moves to the side of the bed and swings a leg over Kara’s chest, delighted to feel the way Kara’s hands are immediately massaging at the backs of her thighs and her ass. She leans forward and finds she can’t resist the way she can see Kara glistening with arousal and drags her tongue from Kara’s clit down to her opening, moaning at finally getting a taste.

Kara’s hands move inward to spread Lena out before her. Two fingers begin to circle and spread the wetness that is on the verge of dripping down onto Kara’s chest and she pushes them in slowly, trying to control herself while Lena begins alternating licking in earnest with gentle sucking at her clit. She begins thrusting her fingers deeper, pressing against the front wall of Lena’s cunt in rhythm with the way Lena is starting to grind against Kara’s chest.

“You’re so fucking hot, Lena. I fucking love your pussy.” Kara says as she pushes harder against Lena’s g-spot.

Lena answers her with a loud moan that vibrates every nerve in Kara’s lower half.

“God that feels so fucking good. I’m already so close. Your mouth is amazing. Will you come with me? I want to watch you fucking come all over my hands and my chest.”

Lena’s hips stutter and she gasps out “Fuck! Yes! Soon!” before latching her mouth back around Kara’s swollen clit.

Lena is writhing on top of Kara, moaning into the increasing wetness on her face, licking quickly in time with Kara’s persistent thrusting of both hips and fingers. Kara keeps pushing against the growing tightness around her two fingers, curling them into Lena.

“Fuck, you’re so tight! Come for me, baby, I’m going to come.”

Lena’s back goes rigid, pressing herself tight against Kara’s body, and her walls clench around Kara’s fingers, but her mouth doesn’t move, though she’s struggling to continue her ministrations through her orgasm, until she feels Kara arch up beneath her and hears Kara cry out.  
____

Kara sleeps for 12 hours. Lena brings her a whole box of melon pan for breakfast.


	3. Kyot-oh No She Betta Don’t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena continue their vacation in Kyoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife and I are off on a European holiday, so this is a) an early Xmas present for her to read and get uncomfortable on the plane and b) chock full of references to our own experiences in Kyoto.

“My English teacher was from National City!” 

They had followed Kara’s nose into the izakaya after a long day of exploring the sites of Kyoto, and the Japanese business man who sat beside them at the bar was proving to be delightful company. 

——

The day had started, off the record, with some quick sex and a traditional Japanese breakfast at their exclusive ryokan in the center of the city. Lena had laid out a packed itinerary for the day. A city with so many fascinating sites demanded an efficient use of time, she’d explained as she opened the window and jumped into Kara’s arms. 

“Don’t fly right to the first temple though, walking up the road to it is half the fun!”

And so they started, officially, with a morning climb up the steep street , littered with just opening gift shops and restaurants, that lead to Kiyomizu Dera. Kara limited herself to one matcha flavored ice cream cone along the way. When the massive veranda of the Buddhist temple came into view she allowed a drop of green ice cream to reach her knuckle as she stood in awe. Kara laughed when she caught Lena grinning at her reaction. 

“It’s always nice to catch you being actually impressed. “

They toured the temple grounds and took in the view of the city. They avoided the already long line to drink from the waterfall and the longer line for the match making shrine. Lena asked Kara to X-ray the building for any nails to see if the legend that were none was true, but Kara refused. 

Before they left, Lena did have one part of the temple she wanted to experience.   
There was no line yet, only an attendant and a place to leave your shoes. Lena silently gave her purse to Kara . All she said as she disappeared, barefoot, into the dark tunnel beyond was, “I’ve always been too scared to do this”

Kara stood, waiting and rereading what little translated information was available. 

“Jishin-in Temple of Mercy  
Tainai Meguri  
100 yen  
No cameras”

Another group of Americans came into the building and approached the entrance of the tunnel. Kara listened as their tour guide explained to them that they would be walking through total darkness with the assistance of a rope, and at the end of the rope would be a stone to touch and make a wish, and any one with serious heart or health issues should stay behind along with anyone who was scared of the dark. 

As Kara watched the last of the tour group disappear into the darkness, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her wife’s smiling face

“Did you make your wish?”

“Fucking tourists” Lena replied with a laugh as she strutted back out of the temple into the sunny morning. 

The next two discreet flights landed them first at the silver pavilion, Ginkaku-ji, and then at golden pavilion, Kinkaku-ji. Kara sang “Silver and Gold” like she was Burl Ives and Lena laughed but got her to admit the gardens were just as beautiful as the temples they surrounded. 

Next was the more serene Ryoan-ji temple. Lena told Kara that since she wouldn’t use her X-ray vision at Kiyomizu she wouldn’t be allowed to use it at this temple either. Kara forgot about the deal until they got to the Temple’s famous rock garden. 

“They say only the truly enlightened can see all fifteen stones at once” Lena whispered as they sat on the porch surrounding the rock garden. 

Kara pouted a second, and then replied, “You know, I saw a tv show once about a very wise monk who could fly. Last of his kind in fact!”

“You suck.”

Later in the afternoon they found themselves back in the center of the city. Their walk was obstructed by a mob of Japanese and foreign people swarming around a car and holding up phones and cameras. 

“Oh shit, there’s probably a geisha in there!” Lena explained, “it’s super hard to spot one randomly in the street- she’s probably being taken to an event.”

“People are going crazy!”

“Yea, everyone wants to have something to show, I guess. Let’s go though, I actually do have something to show you!”

They turned into an alley and Kara took to the skies again. 

They landed at the large orange gate that opens the path through Fushimi Inari shrine. Thousands of vermillion gates stood beyond it, blazing in the afternoon sun and guiding people along up the mountain. 

Kara’s eyes were popping at the absolute saturation of color in front of her.   
“It’s beautiful!”

“I know, but what I have to show you is up there!” Lena said, pointing up the trail. 

And so they began their climb.   
The took breaks to eat fried tofu and rank the cutest fox statues. As they climbed higher the paths branched and Lena occasionally had to pause before deciding a direction. The higher they climbed the fewer gates there were. Instead of the long uninterrupted tunnels of orange, now there were little patches of orange shining among the trees and stones. 

“This is it!” She finally exclaimed as she came to a halt.

“Lena, this is the millionth orange Gate I’ve seen in the last hour”

“No, Kara, this one is Mine! And well, this one is Ours!”

Kara was gobsmacked as she leaned in to read, amidst the black Japanese writing on the orange post, the L-Corp logo. 

“Lex bought the first one in this section for Luthor Corp- really to be a wang after he bought out a Japanese tech start up, but I’ve been keeping up the tradition in good faith. A blessing for the business and the family, which used to just mean the business and me. This year’s Torii has you on it too.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hands

“Holy crap, I love you Lena”

—-

The man next to them at the bar finished his beer, adjusted his tie, and put a grey hat back on his head. 

“In fact, I’m going to be in National City next month. Maybe we will meet again. Have a good night in Kyoto, my American friends”

It wasn’t until Lena asked for the cheque that they learned he had paid for their entire meal and drinks.

They spent the evening wandering through the city, enjoying the clash of modern and traditional architecture and life, and the occasional beverage. Every street they turned onto greeted them with a wide open gate to another temple or shrine. Sacred locations seemed to outnumber the actual citizens of Kyoto. 

It was too tempting and too easy for Lena not to grab Kara by the sleeve and pull her behind a heavy wooden gate into a dark courtyard. Kara let her go through the motions of pushing her against a wall before whispering “What the heck, Lena, is this even okay?”

Lena sucked at Kara’s pulse before whispering back into her ear, “Do you care?”

All of Kara’s powers combined were not enough to resist the feeling of her wife pressed against her. The solid wooden wall at her back grounded her as she felt the warmth of Lenas mouth around her ear lobe. 

And then they were making out. 

And then somebody coughed in the dark. 

And then they realized they had a perfectly good room to take this back to. 

As they were walking back, hand in hand, through the streets of Gion, they heard someone shout out. 

“Hello, my American friends!”

It was the man from the bar. He looked a little more red in the face. He still had on his hat, and what Kara could now see was a very well tailored suit. At his arm was a woman. She was dressed in a full kimono, off white with a floral pattern creeping up from the hem. Her hair was a sleek, voluminous black ornament. Her face was painted white. Everyone on the street was staring at them. 

“Holy what the fuck he’s with a geisha”

“Hello friends!” Kara said, more loudly to cover for Lena’s verbal spazz out. 

Lena started to address the geisha in Japanese as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. 

The man laughed and replied for both of them, “No, no, I will take your picture!” He plucked Lenas phone from her hand and gestured for the geisha to stand between the two American women. Then he gestured for the geisha to come back and show home how to use the camera.   
As soon as the last flash ended Lena dropped into a bow and all but shouted “Arigatou gozaimashita!” 

The man laughed again and started to walk away with the geisha back on his arm, “It is my pleasure, have a good night my friends!”

“Kara, that dudes a fucking baller. Like, he’s the second richest person you saw today probably.”  
——

They make it back to their ryokan and slip off their shoes at the entrance. They hold hands as they shuffle along the wooden floor, trying to maintain the peaceful air of the inn. Kara slides back the door of their room to see that the blankets and pads of a traditional Japanese bed have been laid out for them on the tatami mat- essentially the whole floor has been covered in soft, fluffy quilts that look so inviting after their long day of exploring. 

As they brush their teeth in the bathroom mirror, Lena feels Kara’s palm rest on her hip. In the mirror Kara is staring down at Lena’s ass, they both appreciate the way it looks in Kara’s boxer briefs.   
Kara spits and rinses her mouth, now rubbing at Lena’s ass. Lena rinses her own mouth. She’s stopped from saying something cheeky by Kara, who shakes her head and holds a finger up to her lips to shush Lena. 

Lena feels herself getting hotter. She makes a zipper motion across her lips and then gives Kara a chaste kiss. 

The fluffy down quilts and bed pads on top of the soft woven grass floor muffle the room. The inherent quietness reminds Kara of fresh snow. They’d been quiet instinctively since they came inside. The silence is only amplifying Kara’s arousal. When they slip into the bed and their legs tangle together, Kara is sure she can hear the sound of the smooth skin of Lena’s calf rubbing against her own. 

They fit together with practiced ease. Lena stifles a moan as Kara’s hand finds its way to her chest and softly fondles her breast. Lena’s own hands have landed on Kara’s back, feeling the muscles there as Kara starts to writhe against her. Kara’s fingers are replaced by her mouth and Lena sharply exhales when she feels soft lips around her nipple. Their thighs are entwined and Lena can feel the heat raising between them. Kara’s warm hand traces its way between their bodies and between Lena’s legs. Just as Kara feels wetness coating her fingers, she feels Lena’s hand pushing its way to her center. Kara kisses Lena to stifle a groan. Slowly, Lena begins to rub wet circles around Kara’s clit. Her own entrance is being shallowly explores by Kara’s fingers, and there is careful pressure from the heel of Kara’s hand at her most sensitive spot. Their free hands roam; a lazy trek from hair to shoulder, neck to chest, stomach to hip, to ass and back up again. Their mouths stay occupied to stay quiet. In between passionate kisses, they catch breath before latching on to whatever piece of skin is closest. 

A crest of pleasure forces Lena’s head back out of the reach of Kara’s searching lips and the first groan that escapes her pierces the silence and sends a bolt of arousal through both of them. Kara’s free hand abandons Lena’s hip to grasp mightily at the blankets. Her hips begin to stagger and Lena feels a flood around her finger tips. Kara pushes her own fingers deeper into Lena, finally prompting Lena to break her own silence with a sharp gasp. 

Their movements become increasingly frantic. The broad sensuality of the night has been distilled to a nucleus of desire and all either of them can do now is focus on wringing out every drop of pleasure. The hard press of slick cunts and hands finally gives way to a mutual quaking. Lena’s eyes are screwed shut and her mouth is open in a silent scream. Kara is biting her lip hard enough to approach Kryptonian pain thresholds. 

They come together, hips locked around hands in stuttering release, capturing low moans in one harried kiss. 

—-

“Shitsureishimasu! Pardon me, Ms Luthor?.... ah, gomenasai, I’m sorry. Please take your time!”

Kara looks up groggily to catch the very embarrassed inn keeper quietly sliding their door shut. She laughs quietly and returns to her resting place on Lena’s bare chest.


	4. Kobe or Not Kobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes Kara to an all you can eat restaurant. Kara experiences a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more days until my wife’s (John Mulaney voice) birthday... month. Luh ya, babe!

 “How many cows do you think I actually just ate, Lena?”

Kara has never felt this full.

She is laying back on the floor of the small private dining room, hands cradling her stomach, surrounded by all varieties of small plates and bowls cleanly emptied by her voracious hunger. The low table between her and Lena is hidden beneath stacks of dishes and the grill in the center of it has finally been turned off and covered. Kara’s groans blend into the whirring of the exhaust fan overhead that’s drawing the delicious smoke of grilled meat out of the restaurant.

“Well, all you can eat yakiniku is a marathon, not a sprint... so I guess that means you ate about 26 cows?”

“Uggghhhhhh! How is it so good?! How am I so full!!”

“It’s the marbling, darling”

—-

 

A short train from Kyoto had brought them to Kobe. Lena had planned for the more geographically logical route through Nara and Osaka first, but a few days of the relatively light and healthy cuisine of Kyoto had left Kara as close to the Kryptonian version of Hangry that Lena had ever seen. She had to get Kara fueled up if she was going to get a few more days of tourism out of her.

“See these Kanji? They spell ‘tabehodai’ which means ‘all you can eat’”

“Got it”

“And I want you to know that I mean it.”

—-

 

The official cow count is unknown, but Lena does know that Kara took advantage of her heat vision any time the grill was too full. She knows that she stopped counting after the fifth plate of short ribs. She knows she saw Kara eat tongue for the first time. She didn’t see it, but she knows from the smell that Kara ate at least one full head of grilled garlic. She knows she stopped accepting even a morsel of food before Kara was a tenth of the way through. She knows she paid significantly more than the posted price per person. She knows that the restaurant closed immediately after they left.

The walk back to their hotel is the most leisurely thing she’s ever done with Kara. They are strolling slowly, hands softly tangled together. They’re moving like molasses (in the sweet and sticky and slow sense not the tidal wave of molasses sense).

“All this time we thought Kryptonite was your Kryptonite, but it’s actually just food!” Lena chuckles as they actually wait at a crosswalk for their first time since Kara’s identity reveal.

“And I though food was no match for Supergirl” Kara smiles dopily, “this is the opposite of Kryptonite though, I feel great, like a loaf of bread”

“Oh my god, you’re high on beef. Let’s get you back.”

——-

 

As soon as they get into their room Kara is horizontal again, floating herself gently across the floor and onto the fluffy hotel bed.

Lena laughs and follows her grumbling wife.

“Oh my god, Lena, I’ve never been so full before.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Stop it, now! There’s nothing I can say except I’m literally stuffed full of meat.”

“You have finally become what you eat, my cute lil potsticker!” Lena laughs again and plops on the bed next to Kara, who is unbuttoning her pants in her best Al Bundy impression.

Despite the borderline grotesque display they had just left, Lena is drawn to the action. She finds herself in the throes of a Pavlovian reaction between her thighs.

“Lena, I can hear your heart rate, and I can’t tell you how much this hurts me to say, but I think I am literally too full to have sex with you right now.”

Lena laughs as she unbuttons her own pants, “Stop before I get too turned on!”

Kara looks on in bewilderment as Lena’s left hand disappears down the front of her pants.

“I get along fine, dear” Lena says with a wink as her other hand reaches out to grab Kara’s leg. “You’re just the sexiest loaf of bread I’ve ever seen.”

“I can’t believe you love me, even though I’m gross.” Kara says, unconsciously spreading her legs at Lena’s touch.

“I love you because you’re gross” Lena says, laughing as Kara attempts to fix her with a withering stare that devolves into giggles.

“So what, are you just going to jack off next to me then?”

“Do you want me to get you some tums first?”

“No! I just- isn’t that weird?”

“Was it weird when I Skyped you from Reykjavik?”

“No- well not until Alex came in.”

“See, this is even better. No WiFi issues, definitely no Alex, and if you become available, well you can jump right in” Lena has shucked her pants down to her knees and is lifting her shirt over her head. “Although getting caught can spice things up, I suppose.”

“Food words are a trigger for me right now actually.” Kara giggles as she removes her own shirt.

Lena is always astonished by Kara’s body, but she gasps now. Kara is radiating heat. She’s practically glowing, with just the faintest traces of softness rapidly burning off of her hips and breasts. Lena rolls a quarter turn to quickly suck at the closest mouthful of Kara’s tit before landing back on her back and pushing her hand in her underwear in earnest. “Fuck, you’re hot.”

Kara watches as Lena’s fingers begin a lazy orbit between her thighs and lets the feeling of satiety soak her through. She is genuinely surprised when she starts to feel hunger of any sort and gingerly glides her own hand down her tummy and into her undies. “Even if I’m not making it happen, watching you come is the hottest thing in the world, Lena.”

Lena’s smile is cracked by a gasp. Kara’s talking game has definitely improved since they got together. It used to all be pronouns- this, that, down there. In fact, Lena had teased Kara gently about her limited vocabulary. Now Kara is panting sweet explicit nothings in her ear.

”You’re always making it happen, Kara. It’s all for you. I never got this wet for anyone before you.”

Pride is like lighter fluid on the fire burning up Kara’s core. Seeing Lena laid out and writhing under her own hands is enough to wind Kara up, but hearing Lena’s choked praise is cutting her loose.

She had loved watching Lena when they video chatted, and would be lying if she didn’t think Lena liked being the object of her gaze.

Despite her body aching to be touched, Kara rolls on her side to focus on Lena. She clamps her own thighs tightly together and stills her hands in the sheets as Lena’s hands accelerate. Kara can see Lena’s nipples hardening under the red fabric of her bra. The skimpy garment accentuates the flush that is rising across Lena’s sternum and up the pale column of her neck. Kara’s fingers twitch while she watches Lena’s long neck stretch as she tosses her head back and screws her eyes shut. A small convulsion zaps back down through her body and Lena’s head snaps up and her eyes lock with Kara’s.

“Please... “

Kara barely moves. Her eyes stay with Lena, but her hand has jumped the distance to forge a firm grip at the junction of Lena’s hip. Her fingers pass Lena’s, now rubbing tight, frantic circles around her clitoris.

“You’re so fucking wet for me Lena. Rao, I love how your pussy feels. I can’t fucking wait to feel your come. I can feel how close you are. You’re getting so tight around my fingers. You are so fucking sexy, baby.”

——

For breakfast the next morning, Lena gets a tall stack of ridiculously fluffy pancakes with whipped cream and fruit. Kara sticks to coffee.


End file.
